


Common Cold

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Desk Sex, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Common Cold

Crawford had felt the tingle of imminent danger for several minutes before it registered that he and Schuldig weren't simply at risk of being discovered on Takatori's desk. It was the _current_ situation that was causing it, their current activity.

"What were the results of your last STD test?" he asked, pushing Schuldig off.

" _What?_ " Schuldig said, outraged. "You ask me this _now_?"

"It seems like the ideal time to ask," Crawford said, crossing his arms and his legs.

"I'm clean, you fucker! And I'm wearing a condom! It's one of the special ones you like," Schuldig finished, in a raspy, wheedling tone. 

Crawford squinted at him. It was difficult to be sure without his glasses, but at this range Schuldig was looking watery-eyed and tired. The hoarseness in his voice Crawford had assumed was down to his jaw and throat probably still being a bit sore from a little earlier, but put together with the runny eyes, the flush that wasn't just from exertion and the suspicious smell of methol about his person -

"Are you sick?"

"No," Schuldig said. "I just told you, the test was clear!" He shifted uncomfortably. "And this desk is really hard on my knees, so could you stop talking and let me get on with it?"

"You _are_ sick," Crawford said.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, it's just a cold!" Schuldig said, and sneezed on him.

The tingle of _imminent danger_ stopped dead, in a self-satisfied and very final way. Crawford sighed.

"I've just caught your cold," he said, and pulled Schuldig back on top of him. There was no point in preventative measures any more. "You'd better make it up to me."

"If you'd ever stop yapping," Schuldig muttered, sneezing onto Takatori's chair for good measure.


End file.
